(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder delaying device comprising a pushing block installed by a paper feeding entrance of a top lid. Furthermore, the pushing block is pressed by the papers to oppress the two conductors to be conducted for a paper shredder to achieve delaying purpose.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional paper shredder delaying devices adopt sensorial electrical delaying devices, and short circuit is easily resulted from humidity and poor connection. Meanwhile, some paper shredders adopt the rolling wheels, the toothed-axles or other mechanisms as delaying shutdown devices; however, the delaying time of the mechanical delaying devices are limited, and consequently the delaying time of the paper shredders is not adjustable neither.